


Christmas Present

by larrysmeanttobe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmeanttobe/pseuds/larrysmeanttobe
Summary: Harry tells his kids how he's met their father.





	Christmas Present

"We wrote 2010, December. It was a really heavy winter, so much snow came down in that season, I remember how the schools all got snow breaks as it was impossible to leave your house..."

Harry was sitting next to their fireplace with his daughter and two sons seated in front of him as he got into the story.

"I remember that I was finally able to save enough money so I could afford the ticket to one of the biggest games. My favourite hockey team was having a big fight so in the 23rd of December I was all packed to go and spent the day at a cheap hotel not far from the stadium. I specifically remember how there were only trains available if you wanted to travel really badly and you couldn't even take a car to the station. So I got my bag, said my farewell for the weekend and walked all the way to the station.

I was basically frozen to death but I made it so I made myself comfortable since the train didn't leave in time as a tree fell onto the rails after it got sorted out, we were able to go. I was sure that the delay won't be a problem for me and I even fell asleep while getting to my destination.

When I finally arrived I didn't waste any time, plainly checked into the hotel right off and went to the stadium, leaving my stuff in the room I paid for. There was already a pretty big line but I stood patiently and soon I was at the front, whilst behind me were an even longer queue than what I had to stood in. I don't think that still this day I've seen so many people at the same place.

I was able to get in and the first thing I did was finding the restrooms. When I was done with that I made sure to buy one small bottle of water as everything else was crazy expensive and I didn't have much money left after paying for this trip.

I proceeded to find my seat which was honesty a hassle, people were incredibly rude and when they couldn't squeeze through spaces they simply pushed you out of the way. Nevertheless I managed to get to my seat and promised not to get up till the whole match was over.

Right beside me a guy seated himself and it was kind of ridiculous to see how he folded himself into the tiny chair. To be fair it wasn't that small but the guy was huge so compared to him it looked like a play chair for a doll house or something. The lad was massive and he was wearing a short sleeved shirt but was still sweating, his system not appearing to recognise the right season.

I scooted a little to the side on which an old couple was sitting and they looked like they've actually got lost and were meant to go to some jazz concert. The man wore a sparkly suit and the lady was rocking some sort of dress. Even if they were slightly unhinged it was still better than the intimidating guy next to me so I leaned as far as the seats would let me and I prayed to god that the guy won't get aggressive if the team ends up losing.

So the game finally started and it was pretty good I highly enjoyed everything except one time, when the bulky guy hit my ribs on accident. It left me panting for a few seconds even though I don't even think he realized it.

It was half time when the infamous kiss camera came on and this story starts to get interesting right about now. I actually happened to find those couples hilarious but definitely changed my mind when after, an awkward looking guy kissed and even more embarrassed girl, the camera pointed straight at me.

I was left staring at myself with only one more person fitting on the screen.

The huge, scary guy.

I ever so subtly leaned away, hoping that this would just solve my problem. Like somehow I can magically disappear behind the jazz couple but it wasn't working I was still fully in frame whilst the guy seemed pissed off when he saw it as well.

"Disgusting, you don't think that I'd ever kiss that." The guy yelled loudly, making me blush a little cause so many people were watching and the god damn thing wasn't going anywhere from us.

The guy kept fuming next to me and the audience started to chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss' when suddenly I heard the most beautiful voice. It was like an angel speaking up right behind me, enough to distract me fully. In this horrible situation I was still able to get inattentive by it.

"Bloody hell mate, you're an idiot." The angel exclaimed at my back. He had the most amazing tone to his voice, kind of high but somehow raspy and probably the most amazing accent that I've ever heard. Definitely sounded British.

I started to turn my head to see the source of said voice but all of the sudden there was a very small, dainty hand on my neck as a different one slipped across my chin to cup my jaw.

"Come 'ere curly." The same voice exclaimed while tilting my face upwards. I saw the shadow of someone leaning into the frame and right next to me but I couldn't actually look as soft lips came in contact with mine.

I couldn't react at first I just closed my eyes and let a complete stranger kiss me like that. He on the other hand was pretty persistent and didn't pull back. I kissed him back after my first shock and it felt amazing. He was a really good kisser and it almost felt like our lips were made for each other. Like they fitted together.

The soft lips left my own as my mouth opened, taking deep breaths. The camera wasn't on us anymore and angel voice didn't let go but caught his breath while leaning his forehead against mine.

When I felt his hands slip away from my face, leaving it cold I finally opened my eyes only to lock it with the bluest pair of orbs that I've ever seen.

The guy smiled at me which made his eyes crinkle up and I was really grateful for the chair because my knees would have given out under my weight by that smile.

I bashfully grinned back and that caused a gasp from the good looking stranger. Suddenly his finger came in contact with my dimple and that made me smile even wider, his finger slipping deeper.

"You even got dimples eh curls?" I giggled a little, looking back at the god ahead of me with shining eyes, hoping that he'd say something and just keep the conversation going.

"Tommo." Someone suddenly yelled and that made the beautiful boy to tear his gaze away from mine.

"Coming?" There was a very handsome young man, standing on the stairs next to the seats. The boy smiled at me one last time then apologised while leaving, heading straight to the guy. He threw his arms around his shoulder and they walked up probably to buy something.

I turned back but somehow I wasn't able to focus on the camera and commercials anymore. I could only pay attention to what's going on behind me. A few minutes which felt like years have passed when I heard the two guys coming back, apologising to people.

I didn't know if he cared or even remembered that he kissed me mere minutes ago and I was way too much of a wuss to turn back towards them.

After they came back there was silence on their part as it appeared they were eating. The game soon started up and as much as I tried to focus on my favourite players, I couldn't help but wonder about the beautiful boy sitting right behind me.

It was at very end of the game, I was starting to get back into paying attention when I heard the dark haired one say something but I couldn't make out what and angel voice started laughing. I for a second truly believed that I died and went to heaven as that noise was way too marvellous to be human.

I got so distracted by him yet again that I didn't realise that the game was over until the huge, bulky guy ever so nicely pushed me, making me almost fall off of my chair, while telling me to 'get up or move the fudge out of his way.' He really was a lovely person.

I made my way out quickly and I tried not to trip so hard that I forgot to even as much as take a glance at my beautiful stranger.

I was out by the stairs and seemingly there weren't many people left. I was left wondering if I really daydreamed for that long. Well in the end I came to the conclusion that at least I don't have to be mashed by the masses.

I stood to the side, making sure to be behind the scary man instead of in front and it worked as I watched him leave, resembling a bull way too much in my eyes.

I started to walk out as well and I, being me obviously tripped and was about to fall face first to the concrete of the stairs. I mean I did let the guy first not to piss him off with me being clumsy like this so I guess that was just me proving myself right.

Right before I would have made contact I was stopped by a strong pair of arms. Suddenly I was whipped back up with force, making me stand on my feet again.

I had my heart racing so I placed my hands over it softly, panting a little. I turned around to thank my saviour only to be face to face with angel voice again.

"Thank you so much." I breathed out quietly but there was enough silence surrounding us by now that he heard. To my greatest luck he yet again blessed me with that smile but this time there was no chair saving me.

I acted like it wasn't his perfect face that did it while I steadied myself on the chair's back but my almost death experience.

"It's like you're my personal superman, always here to save the day." I cringed at my horrible attempt to make conversation but he laughed loudly, throwing his head back and I immediately forgot my embarrassment.

"Yeah, maybe I am. What's your name curly?" He smiled at me and I grinned back, taking a few seconds to realise that I should answer that.

"Styles, Harry. It's Harry Styles." I don't know why I told my full name or why was I acting like a school girl having a crush on the football captain but angel voice only smiled and reached his hands out for me to shake.

"Me name is Louis Tomlinson." I almost squalled out loud by his accent but I somehow-still this day not sure how-kept my excitement in.

"Loueeh, can we go?" The dark haired guy came back and that's when we both snapped out and perceived that we were shaking each other's hand while starting at the other for quite a while now. He smiled at me again and pulled his hand back first.

"I'm waiting fo' ya, ya fooking losah." I giggled, unfortunately earning Louis' attention back. I blushed and looked down right off while he was staring at me.

"Well are you waiting for someone Harry Styles?" My first instinct was to say 'I do' but not to the question but in our imaginary wedding that I already saw folding out. I was one little creep for sure.

I shook my head not trusting my voice after he said my full name, smiling again, he motioned towards his friend.

"Wanna head out then?" I nodded again stepping closer, thinking that he'd step up as well but he stood still so now we were staring at each other from the same stair. Suddenly a different hand came in contact with my shoulder making me jump a little.

"And I'm Zayn, the idiot's best friend. It's really nice to meet you..."

"Harry." Louis whispered it out still not taking his eyes off of me. Zayn rolled his eyes but I wasn't looking at him either.

"Harry. Now we shall not spend the whole day here but why don't you come and join us this evening?" That definitely earned my attention as I pretty much pictured my perfect honeymoon with Louis.

Then I discerned the fact that perhaps going to places in a new city with stranger is not the smartest but concluded that I'm already doing that so what would be the difference?

"Sure where to?"

"We were thinking of taking the kids out for skating but after that you could come and we could find a good party in this place." I smiled excited for this but then a thought crossed my mind.

"Kids?" Louis chuckled at my face and nodded.

"Yeah we're not from 'ere. We came with me family and I promised me mum that I'd take the smallest set of my siblings to ice skate."

"Oh that's so cute." Grinning at my reaction, Louis and I were back to square one, staring at each other creepily.

Zayn mumbled something under his breath that sounded way too similar to 'get a room' but I ignored him until he spoke up again but this time in a normal tone.

"Okay then why don't you come as well, I figured you'd be bored but guess not. Meet us at the skating rank in the avenue but I'm telling this now you two cannot leave me with the toddlers. You hear me Lou?"

"Sure, sure." I'm pretty sure that Louis didn't pay attention but he was always good at pretending to.

"Oh my lord let's just go." Zayn grabbed both of us and pulled us up along the stairs.

When we reached the exit they said goodbye and told me to be at the rank which I promised to do. I turned back to wave at Louis who did the same until Zayn had enough and made him turn around. I'd not put my life on it but I'm almost a hundred percent sure that I've heard Zayn yell at Louis an 'I told you he'd say yes.'

I basically skipped back to my hotel and started to get ready right off. I only had three hours left. I hopped into the shower even though I knew that if we go to a party I'll be disgusting anyways.

Then I spent a good one and a half hour picking out my outfit. I didn't bring too much clothes as I was only staying for the weekend but I always liked to pack for unexpected things and I was blessing myself for it this time around.

I ended up dressing in an all black outfit that I was sure could fit to skating and a night club as well.

I looked at the time only to see that I only have half an hour left to get there and I didn't even know where it was.

I googled it while grabbing my stuff and raced down to the hall, proceeding to ran along the streets until the main one came into view.

I didn't stop until I was there only to realise that I was 10 minutes early. However I came just in time to see Louis. He looked so good, they just got there as well and he had adorable children hanging from him. Zayn seemed content with walking next to him without a care while Louis had his hair being pulled by toddlers. They seemed to be heading for a bench so I walked towards it as well.

As I got closer I saw that the kids were probably twins from the similarities and the very same height.

I reached them just in time to catch their conversation about me, but they didn't see me coming just yet. "Are you sure he'll come?"

"Louis, don't be an idiot of course he'll come. The kid is already whipped, maybe almost as much as you." Louis just rolled his eyes but said nothing, taking a look around anxiously. He was so adorable worrying if I'd come or not.

"Hi guys." I scared each of them whilst the kids were just beaming up at me.

"You came." Louis looked like he was seeing a fata morgana but I couldn't blame him or make fun of it as I was too busy with taking in his perfect self. He changed as well and damn the boy looked bloody amazing.

"Boo can we go?" Louis was snapped out of his staring and grinned down to his sister.

"Of course dear. Guys this is Harry. Harry this is Doris and Ernest." The kids waved at me smiling with their first few teeth showing.

"The one you guys were talking about all..." Louis smacked his hand over his mouth before he'd finish and I only smiled.

"The one and only." I got down to be eye level with them and they gave me a cute little hug only to ran straight back to Louis.

We all put on our skates and I helped Louis with the kids' so it wouldn't take too long. Zayn was just flirting with some random girl and neither of us really minded that.

Ending up with taking the kids around in circles so they could have their fun and wouldn't get hurt was more than fine by me. Sometimes we even picked them up and raced as they seemed to really enjoy that. Suddenly 'All of me' came on and Louis' smile turned brighter than ever.

"This is perfect, hurry Hazza." That was the first time Louis ever gave me a nickname but definitely not the last.

I simply followed him only to get next to Zayn who I haven't seen skating at all. He was just standing there talking to different girls. Each time one of them left to take a few rounds a new seemed to appear.

"Here mate take care of them for a little, thank you, love you." Louis pushed Ernest from his arms to the unsuspecting Zayn and quickly placed Doris from my arms over to his as well.

I barely heard him calling after us as Louis grabbed my hand and pulled me away. We were left skating together, holding hands while Louis sang the song quietly. His voice was beautiful but I actually expected nothing less.

"That was a little rude don't you think?" He just shrugged his shoulder and turned to be in front of me so he was skating backwards. I made sure to pay attention so we wouldn't fall over anyone or anything.

We kept talking like before and could get away with avoiding Zayn for two more songs but then we were left to take care of the children again.

After our time was off we walked to the side and got rid of our skates, giving them back. We were sipping on some hot chocolate when Louis' family came to get the kids as obviously they won't come to a party.

Louis was left taking a goodbye kiss from each of his siblings and his mother. I saw how red his face has gotten but he said nothing. I didn't know him that well just yet but I was sure he loved his family way too much not to show affection no matter what.

When they left we headed down the main street as Zayn convinced us that there is this great place so we followed him down and talked some more. Louis was just as perfect on the inside as he was on the outside. It was always just so nice to like sit and admire what he's like.

We finally reached said club and waited in line. When we got inside, the place was already packed so we were amogst the last ones having the chance.

"Let's get some shots." Zayn yelled and Louis nodded while grabbing Zayn's hand and also taking hold of mine as Zayn started to push towards the bar. We finally made it and had a few shots.

Getting a little tipsy was facile since it was really warm inside and we didn't take any time between the drinks. Zayn ordered a beer and started to talk with some random blonde girl while Louis grabbed my waist, leaning up to my ear.

"Let's dance yeah?"

I only nodded so he led me to the dance floor and we started to dance. The normal, awkward part wasn't there as I mentioned before we were slightly tipsy so Louis wasn't too shy to grab me and grind on me and I definitely wasn't against the idea either.

We danced for hours on no end, having few words exchanged here and there. When the song was finished we've agreed to go have some water and use the restrooms so that's what we did. Louis bought water for me too that I've thanked him whilst he led me to the back of the place.

After washing our hands, we stayed in the bathroom for almost up to an hour just talking about random stuff and laughing at the drunk people rushing in to throw up. As it was starting to get late or more like early, the smell started to worsen so we agreed to go back out and have a few more dances.

We saw Zayn grinding on some guy and shared a knowing smirk. Well that's about all those girls. That was actually one of the only times that I've seen your uncle not caring at all, his hair was a mess and he was all sweaty. I mean we all were but Zayn was never one to let that show.

Whatever where was I in the story...oh so we walked back to a more ventilated area where we danced a little more, we were completely sober by now as we stopped drinking hours ago and sweated a lot.

Louis still grabbed my waist and brought me close so I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead against his.

"Thank you by the way. I really appreciated you stepping in with the kiss cam." Louis only chuckled at that but he turned serious almost right off.

"It was my pleasure. It's not every day that you get the chance to kiss someone so beautiful. The guy fortunately was an idiot." Louis wasn't smiling at all, he was staring intently into my eyes, searching for my reaction.

"Well you can always kiss me without a camera." Louis let a wry smile grace his lips as he smashed them against my own.

I reacted immediately this time and kissed him back just as hard. It was a pretty needy kiss but it was perfect in my eyes. We tried to be as close as possible which made our situation a little harder but we managed.

When we finally left, Zayn took some girl back to her place while Louis walked me back to my hotel.

"So we live in the same city, can I see you again?" We stopped in front of the entrance and I grinned widely at that.

"Of course I had an amazing time." All of the sudden we both seemed very shy but finally after we changed numbers Louis kissed me one last time. It was just a quick peck on the lips but it was just as perfect as the rest that we've shared so far.

"Goodnight curls." He smiled and waved at me while taking the first few steps walking backwards.

"Goodnight my superman." Louis threw his head back laughing and finally turned away fully. I stayed outside watching him walk down the sidewalk and disappear fully.

And that is how I've met your father."

Harry finished his story just when Louis entered the room.

"The table is set. Come on loves." Almost as if on cue the door bell rang and their whole family came. Anne and Robin with Gemma and her husband and their kids. Jay and all of Louis' siblings and their families, they barely fit but fortunately they had a huge house. Almost as soon as Louis closed the door and everyone greeted everyone, hugging each other tightly the bell rang again and there stood a very nervous looking kid.

Harry and Louis shared a look and invited the poor boy inside. Their daughter brought her very first boyfriend as they have been dating for almost two years now and the kid's parents left for a holiday to ski somewhere so Harry took it upon himself to invite the lad. No one should spend Christmas alone.

They've already met him obviously but Harry still got why he was nervous. Their family is a lot to take all at once. And he's only ever met Harry and Louis. They all sat around the table and suddenly Nate, one of their sons stood up.

"So let me start with saying that I'm thankful to have all of you in my life and that 2010 December 23rd happened." This was a little tradition of theirs as Harry never felt that the holidays are about anything along those lines anymore, so they always told something that they loved or were grateful for as they neared the end of the year.

Louis looked at Harry who blushed cutely, even after all these years, Louis had that effect on him. For the rest of the day, they were catching up and talking for hours in the living room while sipping on some hot chocolate.

When they finally got everyone out Harry and Louis started to clean while obviously all of their kids were gone. After they showered, they cuddled into their bed with their dog, Cliff at the end of the bed whilst their cat, Dusty, was sleeping peacefully in her basket.

"I'm thankful for that day as well. And even more thankful that there wasn't some model sitting next to you so I was able to steal that kiss." Louis pecked Harry's forehead then proceeded to twist his husband's hair between his fingers.

"I'm also thankful for that Lou and pretty grateful that Zayn was staying for a good half an hour in the restroom to fix his hair so you could save me from the evil stairs." Harry leaned up so he received a kiss to his lips as well.

"I may or may not have convinced Zayn to do something so I could go and talk to you, you being clumsy and giving that as my excuse was just a bonus." Louis admitted and then closed his eyes, happy with everything that went down ever since. Even their fights, it only made their relationship stronger.

"Happy birthday superman." Louis chuckled softly at that, showing Harry that he's still awake.

"Thank you curly." And Harry may or may not have told the same story to their grandchildren on Louis' 90th birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
